1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like. In addition, the fuser member described herein can also be used in a transfix apparatus in a solid ink jet printing machine.
2. Background
In the electrophotographic printing process, a toner image can be fixed or fused upon a support (e.g., a paper sheet) using a fuser roller. Conventional fusing technologies apply release agents/fuser oils to the fuser roller during the fusing operation in order to maintain good release properties of the fuser roller. For example, oil fusing technologies have been used for all high speed products in the entry production and production color market.
While perfluoroalkoxy polymer resin (PFA) is currently used in many topcoat formulations in fuser rollers and belts and provides excellent release of the toner, issues such as surface cracking, denting, and delamination limit the lifetime of PFA rollers and belts. It would be desirable to find a material combination for fuser rollers and belts that mitigates surface cracking, denting and delamination while providing excellent release.
In addition, in oil-less fusing, waxy toner is often used to aid release of the toner image. However, wax can be transferred to the fuser surface (e.g., polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) or Teflon®) and thus contaminate the fuser surface when using the conventional PTFE surface. For example, one failure mode for PTFE oil-less fuser is called wax ghosting. The wax on the PTFE affects the image quality of the next print. It would be desirable to have a material combination that mitigates this problem.
There is a need in certain fusing applications to provide options for level of gloss on prints. There is additionally a desire to incorporate components based on renewable resources into printing components and consumables to lessen environmental impact and reliance of petroleum-derived materials, reduce cost as well as improve options for biodegrading and/or recycling.